


(And you think) You Got Some Tricks Up Your Sleeve

by Shana_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Rose/pseuds/Shana_Rose
Summary: Five times Merlin lied about what he was hiding and the one time he didn't.-Day four of Merthur week: "What are you hiding Merlin?" + Fun
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	(And you think) You Got Some Tricks Up Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Shana_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Rose/pseuds/Shana_Rose) in the [MerthurWeek2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MerthurWeek2020) collection. 



> I can't believe I finished this on time! I'm not sure if this exactly counts as fun but I had fun writing! 
> 
> I didn't have time to send this to my beta so hopefully, there aren't too many typos in it!

1.

“What are you hiding Merlin?”

Arthur wasn’t even sure why he had asked when they both know exactly what he was hiding.

Merlin leaned back into his chair and bit his lip, clearly an attempt to stop himself from laughing and spitting out the bacon he had stolen from Arthur’s plate while Arthur answered a work call.

The slender man beside him swallowed before replying, “Nothing.” And then had the gall to lean over in his seat and try and steal another piece of bacon!

Arthur swatted his hand away and glared. “You are without a doubt the worst boyfriend ever. Honestly, I can’t step away for one bloody minute without you stealing my breakfast.”

Merlin gave him an annoyingly endearing lopsided grin. “Don’t think of it that way, think about it as me saving you from adding another twenty minutes to your morning workout.”

Arthur dipped his fingers in his orange juice then flicked the juice at his stupid boyfriend.

Merlin laughed.

2.

Arthur shuffled through the door a bit of snow falling off him as he cradled their dinner through the entryway. “I bring food!”

He heard a crash and his boyfriend swearing loudly.

“Babe, you alright?” He said with a slight tone of concern. Merlin was, unfortunately, the most uncoordinated person Arthur had ever met. It would be almost endearing if it didn’t nearly cause Arthur to have a heart attack twice a week.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine! Don’t come in here though!” He croaked out sounding the opposite of fine as Arthur came into the living room.

“Too late.” Arthur huffed as he placed the food on the table and started towards Merlin who was on the floor.

Merlin scrambled up trying to keep his hands behind him. He glared at Arthur as he came closer. “Stop Arthur! I’m fine!”

“Why are you hiding your hands behind your back then?”

“Am not, see?” Merlin then moved his left hand into view then behind his back again before showing his right.

Arthur frowned and stared at Merlin, knowing if he stared long enough the raven-haired man would start squirming. “Merls what are you hiding?”

Merlin refused to back down and stared pointedly back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The blond gave him an irritated expression and leaned over to get a look. Merlin turned swiftly to block his view.

“Seriously?” Arthur grumbled as he took a step closer, backing Merlin into a wall.

“Fine!” Merlin grumbled, “If you must know it’s a-a present for, um, for my mistress!”

“Your mistress?” Arthur said, trying not to laugh.

“Yes?” Merlin replied unconvincingly. Arthur burst out laughing. Merlin huffed, “Don’t laugh! It’s not funny! I could have a mistress!”

This only made Arthur laugh more. Merlin glared.

When Arthur had finally stopped laughing, he gave his boyfriend a small smile. Merlin scowled. “I _could_ have a mistress you know, I’m a bloody catch!”

“That you are,” The blond agreed and pecked him on the lips. “So much so that my sister felt the need to point out that you were clearly out of my league when she met you.”

Merlin chuckled, “Sounds like Morgana.”

“She wouldn’t believe me when I told her that you had actually been the one to ask me out,” Arthur said dropping his hands onto Merlin’s waist.

It was then that Merlin remembered he was trying to hide something. “Stop trying to distract me! You’re just trying to see what’s behind my back!”

Arthur grinned, “So, you admit there is something to hide!”

Merlin raised his head and groaned. “Okay fine! It’s your bloody Christmas present! Now move! So I can hide it!”

The blond rolled his eyes but did as he was told and went to the kitchen to grab some plates for their dinner.

3.

“Where is it, _where is it_?” Arthur mumbled under his breath as he tore their room apart looking for his lucky tie.

He knew he was being ridiculous and superstitious, but that tie had gotten him through some difficult moments. His hardest exams in Uni, when he had come out to his family, and when he had interviewed for his dream job and got it. So yes, he was going to wear it for his meeting today. It was a presentation with his entire department and would make or break the promotion he’d been gunning for.

Arthur threw his hands up in frustration. He couldn’t find the damn thing anywhere!

He walked out of the bedroom and called out to his boyfriend. “Merlin? Have you seen my red tie with the diamond pattern on it? I can’t find it!”

He could see Merlin hunched over the kitchen sink scrubbing something from his spot in the living room, but he didn’t reply.

In a few short strides, Arthur reached the kitchen. “Merlin, did you hear me?”

The man froze on the spot but did not turn around. “Um, sorry what?”

The blond-haired man huffed, “I asked if you’ve seen my red tie with the diamonds on it. I can’t seem to find it.”

“Can’t you wear another tie? You’re going to be late to work at this rate.”

“I’ll be fine as long as I’m on time for the meeting which isn’t until after lunch.” Arthur sighed and leaned against the doorframe as he asked, “Could you help me look for it?”

Merlin’s back was still to Arthur, but he could feel the air standstill as the man paused before he said, “Arthur-”

And that was when he knew. “Merlin what are you doing?”

He still had not stopped scrubbing, but Arthur could feel the nerves rolling off of Merlin in waves. “Would you believe I’m washing off an ancient jewel that curses anyone who looks at it but me?”

He stomped over to the sink and sure enough, there was Arthur’s lucky red tie soaking wet with a large dark stain on it. Arthur cursed. “What the hell happened to my tie?!”

Merlin grimaced, “Right so I may have spilled my coffee on it this morning.”

Arthur was going to kill him! He opened his mouth to yell but Merlin was already spurting out an apology.

“I’m _so_ sorry Arthur! I know how important this meeting is for you, I swear it was an accident!” Merlin’s face was truly guilty and frantic as Merlin dropped the tie in the sink and placed his sudsy hands on the side of his pale face.

And just like that, the anger that had been brewing inside was blown out of him. Arthur sighed and gave Merlin a half-hearted smile. “It’s alright, it’s only a tie after all.” He said, trying to convince himself of it as he said it.

Merlin stared at him for a full minute before he scoffed. “Why aren’t you yelling at me? You love that tie! Sometimes I think you’d marry that tie if you could!”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Arthur said rolling his eyes. He then proceeded to leave the kitchen in search of another tie.

“I am not! You nearly had a panic attack when we moved in together and you couldn’t find it!” Merlin shouted as he followed Arthur to the bedroom.

“Bloody hell!” Merlin shouted as he looked at their room, Arthur had torn it apart looking for that damn tie.

Arthur ignored him as he reached down and grabbed two ties up. “Which one do you think goes better with my suit? I think the navy but the salmon one might be good too.”

“Arthur! You tore our room apart looking for that stupid tie! How are you not mad?!”

He sighed and held up both ties to the mirror. “Of course, I was mad Merlin, but there’s no use crying over spilled milk… And I could see how wretched you felt about it.”

“Oh,” Merlin said staring at him through the mirror with a strange look on his face before he took a step closer. “Definitely the salmon.”

Merlin then pulled the tie out of Arthur’s hand and swung it around Arthur’s neck. Carefully lining it up as he tied it for him.

“Looks good,” Merlin said as checked it over, glancing up and giving Arthur a half-smile.

Arthur nodded and smiled softly not needing to look to know it was perfect. “Yeah, it will do.”

4.

“Arthur, you finished cleaning the kitchen?” Merlin called out from their bedroom.

“Yeah,” he called back as he wiped the counter one more time.

“Come help me in the bedroom then!”

The blond gruntled but after one more look around the kitchen walked over to their room.

“You know we wouldn’t have to go on a massive cleaning spring every time your mother came up to visit if we just, I don’t know just did a little every week.” And by we, he meant Merlin and by a little, he meant Merlin stop being such a slob and putting things back in their bloody place.

Merlin snorted at his boyfriend not so subtle comment as he went through the clothes on the floor trying to figure out which were clean, and which were dirty. “Hey, you knew how messy I was when you asked me to move-in.”

Arthur grinned at him in a way that could only be described as cocksure as he carefully moved the plants off the windowsill so he could clean it. “Yes, and I _will_ break you. One day I’ll come home and there will not be unused pots and pans all over the kitchen or clothes on the ground and I will know I have finally won the war.”

Merlin chuckled and cheerfully replied, “Never.”

Arthur shook his head and was about to make another snarky response when he noticed something red peek out behind the small bookcase next to the window.

Arthur frowned and sat down on the floor. He put his thumb and forefinger around the fabric and pulled.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked as he waltzed over.

“There’s something stuck behind the bookcase.”

Merlin leaned over him as he spoke, “Huh, I wonder what it could-Oh!”

It was at that moment that Arthur pulled out his Man U jersey that had been missing for nearly three months now.

“My jersey!” Arthur chirped happily. “I’ve been looking all over for this! How the hell did it get behind the bookcase?”

Merlin was suspiciously quiet.

“Oh My God, you hide it!” Arthur said turning around to glare at his boyfriend’s sheepish expression.

“Whaaaaaat? No. I would never.” Except they both knew he absolutely would.

“I cannot believe you hid my jersey just so your team would win!” Arthur accused. For the last year, every time Merlin and Arthur’s footie teams had played each other Arthur had worn that jersey and Man U had won. Except for the last game two months ago when his jersey had gone mysteriously missing and Arsenal had conveniently won.

Merlin smirked and shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Arthur threw his jersey at Merlin’s face. The other man laughed gleefully.

5.

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur drawled slowly his arms crossed his chest. “Why is there a cat in our flat?”

“What are you talking about Arthur? There’s no cat.” The other man said as he tried to shield the tiny grey kitten currently jumping on their couch behind his back.

“You do realise I have eyes, right? Two of them?” Arthur deadpanned.

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. He then pretended to gasp as said kitten started bumping its head against his arm. “Whaaaaat. Arthur! Did you know there was a cat in our flat?”

Arthur tried not to smile at his boyfriend’s truly terrible acting he really did. “Strangely enough yes.” He then crouched down and slowly moved his hand towards the tiny bugger in hopes of petting it. The blond beamed when the kitten let him.

Merlin cooed. “Awww isn’t she just the cutest thing?”

“She huh?” Arthur replied, one eyebrow raised.

Merlin chuckled, “I may have found her walking home from Gwen’s this afternoon and then lured her towards me with bits of leftover chicken that Gwen had packed up for you and then proceed to take her to the vet, you know just to make sure she was alright.”

Arthur smirked, “Oh of course.”

“And then the vet may have said that she looked around two to three months old, so he highly doubted she had been chipped. In fact, by the look of her when I brought her in, he was sure she must be a stray that got separated from the mama stray.”

Arthur listened as Merlin’s voice got gloomier and more downcast as he spoke. He looked at Merlin and then the cat and then Merlin again and sighed. “I’m assuming you already have a name in mind?”

Merlin burst off the sofa right into his arms, knocking them both on the floor. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist once you saw her!”

Arthur shook his head and tried to look exasperated as he looked up at Merlin’s face. His eyes twinkling and looking terribly pleased with himself. “Well,” Arthur drawled out smiling as he felt the new addition to the flat bat at his arm, “she is awfully cute.”

Merlin rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest and hummed in agreement.

They named her Matilda.

1+

“What are you hiding Merlin?” Arthur teased. After three years of dating, he knew better than to expect the truth from his ridiculous boyfriend, but he rather liked playing along.

Arthur had come into their room to grab Matilda’s favorite toy, a small squeaky ball when Merlin threw something under the covers.

Merlin turned towards Arthur looking panicked as he tried to make something up and then as Merlin looked at him something changed. He had a cheeky look as he said, “A ring.”

Arthur gave him a curious look. “A ring?”

The dark-haired man gave him a rather smug look as he announced, “Yes a ring. I’m going to propose to you tomorrow night.”

The blond scoffed and he left the room with the cat toy in hand, “Fine don’t tell me but we both know I find out sooner or later!”

* * *

Arthur was beat-tired from work as he unlocked the front door all he could think about was a nice hot shower before going to sleep early tonight but when he opened the door, he was struck still by the sight in front of him. There were flower petals of all colors scattered across the floor with led candles lined up on the floor next to the walls.

Dazed, Arthur closed the door behind him and placed his briefcase next to the door before slowly walking through the short hallway and turning the corner into the living room.

Arthur felt his jaw drop open. The room was filled with golden fairy lights and candles everywhere. The sofa had been moved to the side of the room and in its place was _Merlin_. Beautiful, perfect Merlin, in his charcoal slacks and the blue cashmere sweater Arthur had gotten him for Christmas smiling ear to ear.

Arthur felt his heart practically leap out of his chest as Merlin walked closer and dropped down to one knee.

With eyes twinkling full of mischievous and joy Merlin smirked as he said, “Told you I was going to propose.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to talk about this fic or my other fics please feel free to message me on Tumblr! I'm [Shana-Rosee](https://shana-rosee.tumblr.com/):)


End file.
